Little Black Butterfly
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Alice came to life hoping to be happy and expereiece something worthwhile, what she didn't expect was to grow up in some sick fantasy that her mother wanted her to face. One day something eventful happened to her and she begin a new life that will bring her down a long road, whether it's fortunate or very far fetched unfortunate. But there's something off about little Alice.
1. Prelude

_I own all my ocs, the non-cannon stuff you see in here, well my concepts? Well...okay enjoy? :3_

Prelude.

The midnight hour struck as the thunder rose above blazing the two-story home in lustrous illumining light. Rain pours down to the city around. Many people outside that are awake watch the wondrous show.  
Inside the lovely Italianate house holds a girl that's being beat by her drunk mother. The father ignorant to the world sits outside with whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
The girl crying out in sorrow with painted tears, her eyes colored ember red. The mother backhand the daughter roughly, another blow to her skull and arm. The mother gleams in excitement as she places her sadistic wish to harm her own flesh and blood. The girl, little Alice, huddles in fetal position scared for life.  
The dark matted hair of her stare up at her mother fearfully, begging her mother to stop.  
"P-please, mommy s-stop!" she cries out. Her mother stares down at her in sick humor, "This is to teach you to never be late again!" she shouts hitting her in the shoulder with a tight fist.  
"B-but mommy-I-I-" she screams again as her mother grips her child's chin tightly, "No buts! This is your punishment!" she says grinning wickedly.  
Mother Trishanna Marie grabs her child's wrist causing the little seven-year old to squirm from the iron grip. The mother cackle as she throws the child in a barred window room, namely the iron room. Alice collides with the floor, biting down on her lip splitting it.  
"See you in the morning, sweete!"She laughs darkly, slamming the door and locks it. The tears fell continuously from her swollen red eyes.  
Little Alice Gabriella Samarah climbs in her small bed, pulling the blankets over her small wounded figure. She looks out the window lost, her glowing eyes reflecting back. She succumbs to sleep with one last whisper, "Why mommy, why?"  
The dreams were empty, like all nights her mother in a drunken rage. The child's own question wonders in her mind, "Why does mommy beat me every time she drinks that icky smelly stuff? It scares me how she gets so mean to me, hurts me...L-like I'm a monster from the storybooks..Daddy reads to me w-when mommy isn't home and he isn't forced to drink..Daddy tells me Mommy loves me but she can't help hurting me...he wants to leave mommy, taking me with but...why hasn't he yet?"


	2. Chapter 1

_I won nothing but my ocs, her storyline and well anything that's not cannon. Rage or not, it's my story I wrote six years ago, sooo enjoy I guess._

Chapter 1:

Little Alice woke a morning with a happy mind, her body healed fully, not once a bruise or cut shown. It's been a week since her mother has hurt it, she forgot about it briefly, and her father made her promise not to tell anybody.  
She smiles happily as she saw the playground, the sun-bright on the wood and metal toys. She ran towards it giggling, "Yay, I'm here!" she exclaims, plopping down on a swing set's seat.  
She pushes her small legs back and forth, making her go higher in the seat. She stops swinging as she sees a new girl play by herself, she wonders to herself why does the master of the institute allow a girl out here?  
Alice jumps from low-level of the seat as it stopped, she skips over to the new blonde girl ecstatically. "Hiya, I'm Alice! What's your name?" The other girl stares up in surprise before looking down shyly. "M-my name is C-Citrine...will you p-play with me?"  
Alice tilts her head to the side, hope in her eyes brightly. Citrine blinks at her in awe, the embarrassment crumbles. "Yeah, I'll play with you, see Citrine? We play anything you wanna." Little Citrine shuts her own small eyes, a blush rising on her cheeks. "I want to p-play with this jump rope..but I don't know how..." she whispers nervously.  
Alice gawk at her in astonishment, her new friend doesn't know how? She holds a hand out to Citrine, "I show you, come, it'll be fun!"  
Citrine smiles brightly, grabbing her new friend's hand softly. "Ok!" Alice shows her how to use the jump rope, as it was rocket science, note the sarcasm. Citrine copies Alice, feeling the joy that her friend has. "I-I did it! Oh my gosh!" She bursts in excitement.  
"A-are we f-friends?" She asks her red eyes friend. Alice smiles warmly, nodding her head rapidly. "Yeah, best friends!"  
The grab each other hands and run around in a circle, singing "Ring around the roses, pocket full of posies, ashes to ashes we all fall down!" they collapse on the earthly floor.  
The morning turned to noon, they played the joyous hopscotch, jump rope, the swings and slides of the small park. In the joyous district they had spent at the park, the time went by. "Ahem" a man coughs, gaining both of the girls attention.  
They turn to see an older man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a lovely suit. "F-Father!" Citrine stuttered, her eyes rose in ridiculous plate sizes.  
Alice looks between the two surprised, realizing that the master of the place is her father. "I believe its time you head home, Citrine. Now who is this one?" he said, his cool eyes on her intensely. Citrine stands up pulling me with her. "This is my best friend, Alice. She's my friend!" he raises a brow at her, before analyzing the child's eyes.  
'Red eyes?' he ponders, wondering where he had seen those eyes before. It's so vaguely familiar yet he couldn't pin point where in his memory. 'Who had those eyes?' He knew he was playing with fire when his colleague, this young girl's father, happened to 'forget' his documents on his daughter's strange abilities out on day on his desk. Due to his odd fascination he took his time to calculate how he will let his 'friend' pass over legal title stating that she is now his pet.  
"Is that so, huh. Child, who is your caregivers?"  
"I-I umm...my mommy is Trishanna Samarah and my daddy is uhh Dr. Vergil? He says he works for you..." she murmurs, her eyes focused on the ground.  
"I see... 668, let's go. You have training to do" He tells her, turning around leaving with Citrine in tow. "see you tomorrow, Alice!"  
Alice waves at her new friend happily, she lets out a sigh as they disappear in the distance. She runs home, hoping back before her mommy gets home before dark.

{Citrine's P.O.V.}  
Citrine grins happily as she follows her father back to the main complex, she wonders to herself 'Why has he come to get me? Usually another person does?'  
"How did you meet the girl?" Her father asks her casually, his eyebrow raised as he waited for her answer.  
"I was playing in the sandbox," he scoffs. "She comes up to me, greeting me, and then we played games together!"  
Citrine beams happily, knowing that she has a friend now. Her father hums in thought before saying, "Is she aware that you are not like her. You know 668, you are only here until you fulfill my goals. Your mission is the only thing you should focus on"  
Citrine frowns, remembering her father's wishes are her mission, like the rest of her brothers and sisters. "N-no father...I haven't" He stops walking and turns to her, peering down at her coldly. "How would you know that she is not like the rest of them?"  
Citrine looks up at him strongly, "She is not like them, the others would run away from me! She's my friend! There's something about her that...that feels so ...so weird"  
He looks at her sternly, "Suit yourself. Don't come crying to me if she turns out like the rest of them again!" he sneers at the engineered child continuing on the way home. Citrine clenches her fist hoping that her friend won't turn her away.

{Normal}{Next Day}  
Alice waits for Citrine at the playground again, this time wearing a purple knee dress with black leggings underneath it, her small feet hold red flip-flops. This time she left at noon, her mother missing from the home. She chews on her small lip nervously, hoping that her friend isn't like the rest of them because they judge her and make fun of her eyes. Her biggest secret is that she can pick up small things with her mind, the reasons unknown. Her own mother hates her for that, telling her every time she does that she is an accident and wasn't meant to be born at all.  
"Aliceee!" She hears a familiar call, turning around to see Citrine. "You made it!"  
"what do you wanna play today?" Alice asks her friend joyfully.  
She puts her fingers to her thinking, "Oh, let's play tag!" She bursts loudly.  
Citrine pokes her friend in the arm, running from her shouting "Tag, you're it!" she hurries to the grass, kicking her shoes off quickly. Alice tags Citrine, "No you're it!"  
Alice trips on her own feet, falling down a hill and scrapping her elbow and knee on something sharp. "Oww!" she rubs her elbow, watching Citrine dart towards her.  
Alice lets out a horrible scream as a huge chunk of glass stuck out of her arm, blood poured out of it. Citrine covers her mouth fearfully, as the same for Alice. The injured girl was about to yank it out until her friend said otherwise, "No, you need to see doctor! It's a serious owe" she helps up Alice gently.  
"We can go see one of the doctors, they can help" Citrine assures Alice, a smile on her face.  
"Wait doctors? Where?" Alice mutters, her confusion is lingering. Citrine blinks shocked, "You don't know? How long have you lived here?"  
Alice grimaces, replying quietly. "A month now, Mommy didn't take me to doctors...Daddy works a lot now, I never been shown around here..."  
She looks at her wounded friend curiously. "Why...why doesn't she?" Alice gulps quietly, looking to the ground. "Mommy says she's too busy and can't"  
Citrine gapes, her own fire fueling in her. "What! That's terrible!" She shouts angrily, her own fear for her friend. "P-please don't tell m-mommy or a-anybody because they will get angry!" She stutters with wide eyes.  
"I promise"  
"Hey, are you kids alright?" an older woman with a cane asks hurrying over to them, she examines the wounded arm. She yells at her husband, "Henry, get in the car! We need to go see the doctors, it's an emergency!"  
A roar of engine is heard and an elder man drives the car near his wife and the little kids. Little Alice stares at the puddle of blood that's from her arm, the continuous growing puddles under her made her sick to her stomach. The little girl couldn't the sight of the blood, and all she wanted to do was vomit.  
"Come on, let's go! She's losing too much blood!"  
Alice's vision grows heavy as she's hauled in the car with Citrine next to her. They drove off quickly to the nearest hospital. "It's okay, Alice. It's okay"  
"Grandma, Grandpa?" Alice says in a harsh whisper.  
"Shh,shh. it'll be okay honey" the older married couple comfort her with caring words.  
"There it is!" The bellow, stopping at the facility sharply before rushing out of the car with Alice in arms straight inside. Alice falls unconscious with her head pounding and ears ringing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alice slowly blinks away the haziness in her eyes, the cloudy vision is disappearing. She examines the room she's in, the plain white room held no significance other that some medical tools against the wall and closets.  
"W-where am I?" her voice cracking, a sore throat. A nurse comes in with chestnut hair in a bun, thick glasses and big blue eyes. She adjusts her white dress and the gold watch on her wrist.  
"Hey, I am your nurse, Trina. I'll be watching you till you get out safely. You're in the hospital, it was a very fortunate favor that your friend took you to us. Everybody is in the waiting room, do you need anything to drink. Water perhaps?" she asks smiling warmly.  
Alice nods slowly while peering down at her heavily bandaged arm. "W-w-water" her voice croaks.  
"Okay, hold on sweety"she left the room to retrieve water.  
Alice cringes as she thinks about her mommy will be mad that she gets hurt and have here. Her mother loves money and she will do anything to get it.  
The nurse comes in with a tray that holds a pitcher, cup, and some snacks that will settle the little child's stomach. The nurse Maria pours the water in the cup and smiles at the child. "Here you go sweety"  
Alice froze in shock, unable to comprehend the true smile of the nurse, her mother never smiled at her like that. It frightened her yet it made her want more happiness. "T-Thank you"  
She continues to smile. "You're welcome. You've been out for a few days. The doctors had to remove the nasty wound from your arm"  
"Do you want any visitors?" the sweet nurse asks the young child, her own motherly instinct coming out.  
"Yes, p-please" Alice begs, her eyes turning the nurse to mush with the puppy dog eyes. The nurse leaves the room, leaving Alice briefly to her own silence.  
She pokes her bandaged arm, wincing at the pain. The door opens welcoming Alice with welcomed faces and a single unwelcome face, that one was her mother.  
"Alice are you better?"  
Alice's eyes perk up to hear her best friend's question. She smiled at her Citrine, before a frown cross her face at the unfamiliar three faces. The three boys all had unusual hair, one is bright red, white and black. Well the ginger and dark hair wasn't that common, but it looked really bright and so unnatural, it was unnerving.  
"Who are they?" she stares at Citrine. Her friend smiles, introducing them as her brothers, Rubedo, Albedo and Nigredo.  
The one called Rubedo wanders over to Alice, staring at her arm silently. "How the hell did this happen?"  
Alice grimaces, before replying in a low whisper. "I fell on glass at the playground" She looks out the window noticing the pouring rain.  
"Oh, my baby. Are you okay?" Alice's blood went cold, her eyes rose in horror as her mother enters the room, her short skirt and low v-neck shirt demanding for attention. "I'm fine, mommy" she says lowly, hiding the fear.  
Nigredo narrows his eyes slightly as he watches Alice and her mother. The older woman runs to her daughter and embraces her hardly. She whispers in the young girl's ear lowly. "You have your punishment after you get home. I told you that you can't have friends" ANother hard squeeze before letting go and standing up.  
"Hello, I am Trishanna, dear Alice's mother. It's nice that she made friends" Alice tries to stop herself from shaking, hoping her mother or anybody will notice her uneasiness.  
Her mother left later on with an urgent appointment made, for her hair.  
"She was mean, I don't like her" Citrine states, ignoring the astonished looks from her brothers and her father's blank stare. She still wonders why he is standing here and taking his time here, he didn't have to go. Maybe there is something about Alice that he knows?  
The nurse comes in apologetically telling everybody, "I'm sorry everyone, it's time for you all to go. Visiting hours are now over" Alice frowns at the news, her own stomach growl loudly gaining everybody attention.  
"Oh, gosh. Sorry, miss Alice. I didn't know you're still hungry. I'll get you dinner!" She scuffles out of the room with everybody behind her. Citrine says one last thing before shutting the door, "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Alice waves with her good hand, feeling an empty spot in her little heart. The feeling foreign to her young mind and body. She wonders why she feels so sad about her friend's disappearance. "see you, I'll be here"


	4. Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks since Alice was out of the hospital, her arm fully healed. Her mother was very mad at her child, she locked her in the iron window room without food for a day. She locked in another following day for disobeying her mother, another way for attempting to see Citrine.  
Alice's father had enough of his wife's cruel ways and took Alice away. He went to live in a little two bedroom apartment, he filed for divorce.  
Alice sits on a bench with Citrine near by her own home, they eat ice cream under the hot summer sun. "What are we doing today?" Alice asks Citrine with a mouth full of sweet vanilla and strawberry ice cream.  
Citrine shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, the sun is so hot!" she bursts out. They let out a contempt sigh, unable to come up with an idea. It was a hot day, the nearest beach is not near at all for them.  
"Can we go to your house?" Citrine smiles at her friend, hoping to hear an answer.  
"Yeah" Alice smiles back, grabbing her friend's sticky ice cream hand and running to her house. They enter and let out a heavy sigh, the cool air conditioned air feel great on their warm skin.  
"It's such a hot day" she moans wiping the sweat from her forehead. They collapse on the long auburn couch, the fan above spinning quickly.  
"Wanna color?" Alice asks, holding up a blank piece of paper. "okay!"  
They begin to color and ask each other girly questions that are proper for their ages, being around seven is just silly questions that revolve around food, colors, music, toys and clothes. Being a girl free of corruption and worries like adulthood.  
Alice draws a cartoon version of Citrine and herself as they are older, they made a vow that night that even in the dawns of their ages and deaths on day they will be friends forever despite the distance between them. Behind the two girls in the picture had somebody that Citrine let out a shriek, "It's my dad, why did you draw him?!"  
Alice blinks unable to figure out why she drawn him. "I don't know...I don't know..." she repeats over and over again. A blush tints her cheeks as her friend continuous watches her. "Do you like my dad?" she asks, sticking her tongue out in disgust.  
"Nobody likes my dad, no one!" Citrine fakes a vomit sound before teasing her dear friend.  
"Eww...I-I don't!" Alice defends, feeling the blush darken. "I-I do?...I..." she covers her face, wanting everything to disappear from her.  
"You do, oh my gosh! You like him!"  
Alice slams her head on the coffee table, hearing her friend's laughter. "S-stop it, I don't like anybody! Please!" she sobs as she begins to cry.  
Citrine stops, choking on her own words. She places her arms around her friend's tiny frame, "Sorry, Alice. Please stop crying, please? Shh shhh" She snaps, before looking up in shock.  
"Please stop crying, for me?"  
Alice wipes her tears away, "O-okay"


	5. Chapter 4

Alice analyzes her outfit, her Halloween costume staring back at her. The young aristocrat Queen she is. Citrine, near her, dressed as a princess. They go together in the Queen and her princess, but that's what they want to wear.  
At night, they were going around the neighborhood, getting strange looks from everybody. "Fear me, I will rule all one day" she makes up a sentence.  
"Whatever you say"  
"You look great, Alice baby" She hears a boy says, they turn to see Alice's ex-friend that's twelve years old. She know's he's a brat, spoiled, and just gross. His perverseness was from his sixteen year old brother.  
Alice glares at the boy, her own hatred fueling her young heart. "Let's go, Citrine" she takes her hand and hurries back to her house.  
They left to her house and sits on the bed. "Who was that?"  
Alice rubs her eyebrow, "That was Auron, he...likes me? Ummm he's twelve and a brat?" she says irritably, glancing at her best friend.  
"I'm sorry" Alice shakes her head saying, "I ignore him, he's gross"  
Citrine stares at her friend's glowing eyes, before turning to the clock. "oh, great! I'm almost late, my dad gave me a curfew and if I show up late! Ahh" She sighs exasperated.  
"Do you need a ride?"  
"Citrine, there are some people here for you!" her father shouts from the front door.  
"Oh, no. It's them, see you!" Citrine hugs her friend and runs out of the room.  
'Wait, how does she know?' Alice ponders, her young mind reeling unusually.

{Citrine POV}  
"Why were you late, out with her again?" her father inquired, causing his engineered daughter to look down. She mumbles lowly. "I can't hear you!"  
"Yes, I was!" Citrine bellowed, causing her father to raise his elegant eyebrow. He smirks turning to look out of his office window.  
"I'm taking you haven't told her yet? There is something about her that's not human, I ask that you will take her here sometime so I can run some tests, but you need all her trust first."  
She feels the hope that lingers in her tiny heart, the upset feeling of her father desiring to run tests on her friend makes her queasy.  
{Normal}  
"Alice, I questions for you" her father asks, taking a seat at the table. Alice looks up from her spaghetti, "Yeah Dad?"  
He folds his hands on the pine table, "There's something off about those four, since I've worked for their father, I haven't found out what the hell they are, but They're human, but They are not. Those numbers on their hands all mean how many they are and some weird link..."  
Alice frown, not knowing what her father means. "I don't know, she isn't like them, the others hate me!"  
"Interesting, my child. I hope you are right" he mumbles lost in thought.  
"Be careful about your powers, anybody will kill for it, they will harm you until they find out what and why you have them. They don't know who or what gave them to you, but be careful...never use them, unless you are in danger honey" he remarks.  
She nods, "Yes, daddy. I promise" He smiles warmly at her. She finishes her food before standing up and leaving for a bath then head for bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Alice twirls in circles at the park, once again feeling tedious. She waits for her friend to come with her brothers, as she remembered her saying last time.  
"Bored, bored, bored...I am so bored" she mutters, falling on the ground dizzy. She watches the world around her spin in circles. She sees Citrine appear with her brothers.  
"We're here!"  
Alice stands up from the ground, brushing her violet dress off. "Cool, what to do today?"  
"Anywhere but here!" Citrine sang, her own happiness bursting. They didn't understand why their father would allow them to come out here and try to befriend this child.  
"How about the movies?" Alice suggests, getting an answer of "no" from the boys.  
"The amusement park?" she asks again.  
"Dad says we can't go that far" she sighs defeated, unable to come up with anything. "Well, where can you all go? There's this parade a few blocks down"  
"I guess so, we have no money" they shake their heads, "My dad , gave me 100g to go do something, I mean it's on this card? I don't know what it does...but uhh yeah?" Alice says, waving the card with her hand. Her age doesn't affect her quickly aging mentality.  
They head off towards the park before leaving down to a small cotton candy stand. "Oh, Alice baby! You're only mine in this world and after" they look up from the stand to see the a boy that's either their age or older by a few, Citrine and Alice noticed who he is.  
"Leave us alone, Auron. I don't like you!" She yells irritated, clenching her fists tightly, ignoring the pain searing through her palms where the nails dug in. The boy laughed, "I'd rather not, baby"  
Alice gapes at the boy, feeling the need to throw him away from her. "Fine, bitch. You're gonna be my girl, you got it little seven-year old?" he sticks out his hand revealing a pocket knife.  
"God help us all" Alice growls loudly, feeling a dark cloud above her head.  
"No, leave her alone!" Citrine shouts at the boy, he flips her off.  
Albedo, Nigredo and Rubedo glares at the boy, they speak with each other through their link. Something not even Citrine would repeat out loud.  
"Ohh, you have followers. How funny, you know I have to kill them too" he booms, feeling the swish of air around him. He wonders where it's from, but he doesn't question anything. Alice remembers her father telling, no making her promise that she won't tell or use her powers on anything, or anybody, but at this moment she had the feeling to use it, as if something inside her head was telling her to do that.  
The boy runs at the group with his switch blade open, Nigredo sensed the hostility and pulled his brother's back, and the other on Citrine's arm. "Get back" he tells them.  
Something sparked inside Alice's mind, she felt the dark harmful energy from Auron and Citrine's new fear, the boys minds rattling with thrill and caution. Something inside her craved for that sensation, something about it she wanted to feel more than this brief high.  
"No, stay away!" Alice screams as she collapses on the dirt, scraping her knees with pebbles, her cotton candy rolling in dirt. She grips her head with one hand and the other outstretched towards Auron, the paroxysm overcomes her tiny frame, crimson red liquid dripped from her nose, silver water dropped from her eyes, mouth and ears. She didn't understand what this strange substance is and why it reeked of vile stomach turning stench.  
Alice lets out a panicked shriek as the Auron floats in the air with red mist surrounds him, her palm facing up twitches as a hot fire covers it in a long torturous agony.  
"Let me go you fucking wench, you treacherous whore! Let me go now!" his own fright filling the air causing Alice to grimace. Her eyes glowing brighter and the shadows around her face is more prominent and mature.  
Alice tilts her head to the side, half-heartedly listening to the words the foolish that fall from Auron's lips. "Daddy say's I'm a good girl, it's all your fault that you made me who I came to be...afterall that's what she tells me"  
Auron fakes a laugh attempting to sound confident and strong, "Well, now I know why the other kids don't play with you. You're a monster, a creation that's not even human. That at these sick U.R.T.V.s, yeah my parents told me what they are, but you're worst than everything-not even a god can figure what you are!"  
Alice's heart clenches tightly as shes' called a 'freak', and that others don't even play with her. She slowly peers up at him, her own blood pooling around her, her frustration rolls off her in waves that makes even Nigredo back away as he narrows his lovely shades of green eyes at her suspiciously.  
In a strange foreign voice that even frightened Alice, she spoke "Auron, you licentious, ignorant child. You do not know me or even about me, who I am, where I even originated from, you cannot call me words that you have no use for your intelligence . Enough of chatterbox!" something inside her snapped free from its cages.  
Auron's fear turned to spite and the urge to kill him without mercy or guilt. Citrine even watches in horror as her friend turned a different shade of her lovely orange and pink bursts of happiness, her brothers were telling her that something was so familiar about her yet they couldn't figure it out.  
Alice grins sickly watching her hair grow half a centimeter, she shuts her hand quickly feeling her body burn in some foreign fire power. She wasn't controlling it by will and somebody was making her do it, somehow she felt a tug in the back of her head as if she's just a marionette in a theatre. The boy's screams silenced as his body crushed with unseen force, leaving a pool of mush and blood.  
"A-Alice, what are you doing-Alice!" they yelled, trying to gain her attention from the bloody pile that is now Auron.  
Alice moans as she holds her throbbing head, her body shaking terribly. They all seen a bright flash before them outlining the sky above briefly before watching Alice lay on the ground staring at something in the distance, they couldn't see what it was, only Alice did. Every flash they saw, Alice's eyes rose in shock as she sees a girl her age with blonde hair and blue eyes in a white dress with a cross necklace.  
"Alice, little one. You have a large tale to live for, your fate is clear. Help them stay with the light and you will go far, my little light. Those powers you have are not mine, they are anothers...something that shouldn't exist...but I will see you soon" the little girl says with a pleasant loving tone.  
"you're-" Alice's lost her words as her mouth couldn't form another word, the girl smiles disappearing in another flash.  
Alice's father watch the sky light up in blue and white flashes, before a red tint surrounds it. He narrows his eyes and rush out of the door, "Alice!" He shouts before getting in his car and driving off to retrieve his little girl before his superior gets to her and uses her, testing on her.  
Citrine pushes her brothers from her and wobbles over to her friend, she falls to her knees and cradles Alice's head. Something about her now is making her feel closer to this girl, like a sister feeling in a way.  
"Alice...are you...what are you?" Citrine chokes out, feeling her throat close up from this strange throbbing in the back of her head. Something frightened her about her friend, it was dark and old.  
Alice looks up hazily, her eyes flashing from green to red and repeat a few times, causing Citrine's eyes to rise in shock. "I am a freak, Citrine"  
Alice falls unconscious, her mind blackening from everything. Not once in her life did she feel this fulfilling want of power and anger.


	7. Chapter 6

The secret revealed about Alice made the group cautious, the week went by fast. Not even Alice knew what she was or is, the situation is that she felt frightened at times.  
Alice stood next to her father, he had failure on his face, he didn't want her daughter here. "Honey, I'm sorry but you have to go here. See your friend Citrine is here too!"  
Citrine waves at her from the other side of the hallway, as she approached them in her white and blue outfit, other children near had matching hair and eyes, it made Alice confused.  
"Why do I have to go here?" Alice wines, something inside her wishes closer to this place, as if it was some sort of Sanctuary.  
"My boss wants to run some tests with you. I can't protect you like they can here. There are bad people out there that want to kill me, honey. I'm really sorry, I hope you forgive me" her father said solemnly, his eyes full of regret. He failed in trying to protect his baby girl from the evils of the universe and world.  
"Why, him? There are tons of people here-Daddyy he scares me" she begs for her father to turn around and leave this place. Citrine smacks her forehead at her friend's stupidity, can't she figure out that she's 'safer' here?  
"Come on, we gotta go!" Citrine tries to pull on her friend's jacket sleeve, gaining nothing but a grunt from her friend. "No, I want to stay with Daddy!"  
"Alice, you have to. I just need to sign rights over to him" Dr. Vergil Samarah walks away from his daughter and heads straight to the office, he is immediately greeted with the man he hates will all of his heart and soul.  
"I only agree to this if my daughter's safety from the ones that are after me, her mother, and them. I do hope that you will care for her and make sure she is happy, or I will find you and you will regret everything. In this life or the next, whether I'm dead or alive, I swear" Dr. Vergil Samarah insisted, whilst taking the datapad from , the man's arrogant cocky nature will be the end of him one day.  
Dr. Yuriev smirks at the younger doctor, his eyes narrow in cocky superiority. "I assumed that you would have bargains, the malady of what she may have. Now if you don't mind, sign already. I have better things to do than bicker with a wanted man like you, now do I?" he dictated him, ignoring the glaring man who wanted to rip his being into several pieces.  
"Only if you agree to what I said, damn it! That's the only condition! WIthout it...what's the point?" Vergil groaned, feeling his voice crack under the pressure of his fiendish wish to kill this man.  
"Fine, I shall agree to your conditions then you will leave the premises immediately after"  
Dr. Vergil Samarah lets out a meek sigh and signs the datapad, feeling his heart darken at the thought of losing his daughter to this man tested on, he knows one day that this child will end up either dying or becoming one of his weak slaves that will attempt to do his desires of becoming god, as the documents he read stated. He left the room and not a word he said to his daughter, he left the premises as he stated.  
Alice heads in the room shyly, feeling her own safety threatened. The feeling is like being around her mother.  
"Take a seat, child" he told her in a bossy way.  
Citrine shuts the door, waiting outside for her friend before realizing she has to head elsewhere.  
Alice takes a seat in the large chair, she avoids eye contact with him unable to muster courage to say anything. "Why am I here?" she finally spoke.  
He raises an eyebrow at her. "Child, your father has put me as your caretaker, from now on you are going to undergo several tests to underline what is causing those anomalies. Do you want them fixed?"  
She nods her head slowly, beginning to believe him slowly. She feels that everybody will like her better if her powers are gone. "Yes, s-sir"  
He smirks knowing that she is easy to control and calm down, he knew he would he get her here and then test on her, after all her powers are what he wants. "You will be staying here from now on, everything you had won't here. You will be given new clothing that you must wear everyday. You have strict rules to obey by here, Do you understand me?"  
She nods her head once again, feeling a blush cross her little cheeks. "Are you a good guy, my daddy told me to not talk to strangers and good guys are trusted" she says shyly, feeling her blush darken. She kicks her white sock and small bow boots back and forth in the chair whilst tugging on her lilac purple dress.  
"I am a good guy, so trust me. You'll be safe here" he says casually.  
He glances at the clock, the bright blue words read 5:32pm. It was getting late and his dinner was due soon, hopefully his secretary will bring him something actually delicious this time.  
"Okay sir, if you're a good guy. I'll help you, after all my daddy says that if I trust them, then my powers would work!" she cheers, not realizing that she was not supposed to talk about her powers to anyone.  
"Can I-I see Citrine, sir?" she asks sheepishly, her cheeks flush scarlet under his scrutinizing gaze. He scrolls down his datapad before finally finding what he was looking for. "You could, perhaps, only if you will help me with unlocking your true potential child"  
She inclines her head feeling her eyelids heavy with grief, this is her las day she would have ever seen her father and it made her cry.


	8. Chapter 7

Alice lay in her single bed room, the room lack of anything that signifies her personality. Something inside her wanted to crave more of this sophistication, as if it was another soul or personality.  
Knock. Knock.  
Alice's ears perked up at the sound, she jumps up from the bed and straight for the door, on the other side Citrine. Her heart rammed in her chest, she was so happy that her friend's here. "Hey!" she chirps.  
"Are you feelin' okay?" Citrine asks in her childish tone, somebody she only allowed to see her non-restricted side that this place makes her out.  
"Yeah, a little. My birthday is coming up...I wonder what my daddy is doing now?" Alice murmurs walking over to her bed and sits down. Citrine follows her, sitting to her right. "I don't know, probably leaving this planet?"

Alice shrugs nonchalantly, not wanting to bring up any emotion. The child knew not to press hard on any subject to cause herself pain, after the voices in her head murmur over and over what to do and how to act better. It was like her own inner Angel that blessed her with beautiful serene energy.  
They lay on the bed watching the ceiling not realizing how time went by fast, before Alice perks up realizing what day it is. "My birthday is tomorrow, I'll be eight!"She bursts with excitement, jumping off of the bed happily. "I'm gonna turn eight!"  
"Oh my gosh, really? That's so cool!"  
They jump around in circles in rejoice, realizing that her friend will turn eight with her tomorrow, despite their own odd ages. "So...you like my dad?"  
Alice grimaces, "Nope" feeling the truth escape her lips. "I don't and never. I'm seven, remember? Though...I feel these weird vibes in my chest...this woman's voice is so serene that she keeps telling me things...it's like an Angel"


	9. Chapter 8

Alice hides behind the wall watching as several people pass by. Citrine is looking for her.

"What are you doing?" she turns around to see a random employee stare at her in disdain.  
"I'm playing hide and seek with Citrine" after that the employee left with a shrug muttering "damn kids these days"  
"Alice where are you?" She heard Rubedo call from down the hall, he was also searching for me with Citrine while Nigredo and Albedo hide elsewhere.  
Their footsteps got closer, she turns on the heels of her feet and ran fast as she can and rushed through a door and under a desk. The room was dark enough she couldn't tell who it belonged to. Quietly as she can she hugs her knees to her chest.  
"Alice, where are you at?" she heard again from outside the door this time.  
"Did she see you?" she cranes her neck to see another under the desk and it's Nigredo. She shook her head 'no', replying to him at the same time, "No, she didn't. Where is Albedo hiding? Who's...this room belong to?"  
Nigredo's eye rose in shock as it registered in his mind, "Albedo is hiding somewhere else, but... I can't make out who's...no...We're not supposed to be here"  
Alice sighs quietly, her ears perk up as the door open. They look at each other hoping that it's not the ones that are looking for them. She peeks under the desk with one eye watching as familiar white slacks and shoes head their way.  
"It's your...dad...no" She whispers lowly, causing Nigredo to go rigid. He doesn't say one word, he only backs further against the back of the desk hoping that his father won't sit down or find them.  
The chair slid out causing the two children to back further from the front of the desk. They held each other lose enough their cheeks touched. He sat in the chair and scooted in a few inches, giving them enough room from his long legs.  
The door opens once again, a voice enters the room. "Uhh dad, have you seen Nigredo, Albedo or Alice anywhere?" Citrine asks respectively, hoping that her father will answer and not scold her for acting her age.  
"No, I have not"  
The two heard the door shut and relief rolled off of them in waves. Dr. Yuriev begins to sort through documents on his desk whilst saying "If I were you, I would elsewhere and not take residence in my office. You children should train and not playing silly games"  
Nigredo and Alice gawk with wide eyes, their hearts hammered in their chest wildly. He backs up letting them get out of under the desk, his heavy stare is on both.  
"I-I'm sorry D-Dr. Yuriev...I wanted t-to play a game and t-t-they didn't want to at f-frirst but..it's all my fault! Don't punish them, punish me instead!" She yells fearfully cowering with her hands on her head, tears streaming down her red cheeks.  
Dr. Dmitri Yuriev tilts his head analyzing her state, it registers in his mind that her mother must have beat her. He narrows his eyes in thought, a broken child that is useless without her powers? Or a child with her powers that he could use one day? "Calm down, child. Leave, the both of you immediately!"  
They rush out of the room panting loudly, "I-I thought we were goners" Nigredo whispers through heavy pants. Alice nods her head rapidly, "Found you guys, you lost"  
They sigh as they notice Citrine stare down at them cocky. "Hey, it's my birthday!" Alice exclaims happily.


	10. Chapter 9

Alice blows out the candles that lay in her cupcakes. She wishes for a long happy life with love and family and friendship, despite the hardships that will come. The inner inside her mind told her many times to wish for.  
The many look-alike children sa around staring numbly at the foreign cupcakes like they never seen it before. "Happy birthday, Alice!" Rubedo cheers for her, passing her a singular box that wrapped in messy plastic wrap. Nigredo the perfectionist had a neatly wrapped box that was for her, like Albedo and Citrine's own gifts.  
She wondered how did they get money for these gifts? Did their father had a say in it or was it somebody else here? She wonders briefly.  
The day progressed on until night hits where Alice fell asleep in her bed with the teddy bears, a necklace and a few books. She wondered if her father was alright, although something deep inside her mind said otherwise.  
{Dream}  
Alice stood in a field with astonishing flowers around her, the marvelous colors make her gasp in awe. She glanced at her white sun dress, her longer legs, a bigger chest and extremely long hair that reached her knees. Her own height surprised her greatly.  
"Where am I?" She wonders aloud, feeling her words echo around her with a slight cool breeze of air.  
"You're dreaming, Alice. Your future is clearer each day, even if it sounds wrong." a voice states as its carried by the wind.  
She turns around in circles finding nobody that owned that beautiful silky voice. She props on her knees and bears her hands in her hair.  
"Alice, hey" she peeks up from her long bangs seeing an olde looking Citrine and a twelve-year-old Rubedo with a handsome older Nigredo, next to them was Albedo in some skin-tight grey and white clothing, way behind them was a dark shadow that connected to Nigredo's own being. She wondered what that maybe since it was so sinister it made her cringe yet fascinated.  
"Why am I here?" She asks them, watching them pour their aged eyes in her own fiery eyes. They said nothing but stare on at the horizon, completely ignoring her.  
She screams frustrated, the wind picking up around her dangerously. She snarled clenching her fists, the pebbles around her floating from the ground. "Answer me, damn it. I command it!"  
"They won't answer. How is it that your father left you and another took charge of you? You know that changes your future a little" She turns around to see another tall female with brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Who are you?" Alice demands, her voice growing darker and more silky. The female raises her eyes brow before rolling her pretty eyes. "You'll see some day, I guarantee it. Well...one will look like me but not me? It's confusing. I see that _she's_ back here with you, I guess she's trying to change the future. How silly. I seen all ends and they end horribly" with that the young woman disappears in the wind.


	11. Chapter 10

Another night came for Alice, she had begun a major crush on Albedo. Citrine told her that "She's so weird yet funny for liking her brother now" But since Alice scared Citrine a couple of times that it made her stronger and yet it drew them closer like sisters, a bond that's stronger than most can describe as strong.  
With silent words and tears something inside Alice wished aloud "Starlight, star bright. Fist star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish might, to have the wish that I wish tonight...I wish for love from him one day" Alice wasn't aware she said a word, she fell fast asleep as a shooting star passed above them in the heavenly night sky.  
Alice woke up the next morning and changed in her usual white and blue attire. She hated how it looked everyday, these clothes didn't fit her at all.  
She rubs her eyes heading for the wash room to cleanse herself, the water cool on her skin. Alice heads outside as the rain begin to pour down on her, the sky lit up in thunderous waves of lightning.  
The rain felt refreshing on her young skin, something inside her relaxed and she felt it. She doesn't understand how and why she feels these strange vibrations. Could she be an Angel or a Demon? She questioned her own sanity that day. The young child aged faster than her peers and that made Dr. Yuriev run more tests on her later that day. She was the perfect test subject that could take these experiments and training without dying. Her immaculate healing made his plans in the future of becoming god even more closer.  
"Report what is going on. These simulations will test you mentally and physically, whether you survive is up to you" He tells her as he starts up the simulation.  
She wondered what the simulations is and what she will feel and experience, here and all her senses will do. "Yes, sir" and that's how it went. When she found herself in a new area when she got in the simulation, she realized this was her childhood home.  
Her mother walks through the beach side cottage, her stomach heavy with a baby. "PHew, honey. Our baby girl is getting bigger, I can feel she's ready to plop out"  
Alice grimaces at her mother, feeling that this maybe the day she was born and something happened. The mother waddled over to the couch and sat down, her husband in tow in grocery bags. "Want anything to eat honey?"  
"Yeah, some strudel please" her mother replied staring at her husband lovingly.  
The mother screams grabbing her stomach "Ahh, my water broke!"  
Her father dashes across the room, knocking everything aside. Alice shut her eyes unable to swallow her mother giving birth to her, then a rush of static consumed her. She opens her eyes to see the sky of red and things flying out of a strange vortex, her father screamed watching them wither their way to them. Out of her mother came a little girl with dark hair and brown eyes that poured up at them all, a strange thin creäture slides through the walls and stops above them.  
Alice's parents cower as it descended down on the girl,entering in her skin and disappearing, the baby's eyes turn red and her skin pales. The child wails with unseen force making the walls rattle and the floor crack.

The simulation ended as Dr. Yuriev watches at the screen crack and Alice bursts from the pod she lay, her chest heaving in heavy breaths. "What-what was that?"  
Dr. Yuriev turns to her with a dark look, he knew something was special about her, but this was new to everything he seen in all his years he lived.


	12. Chapter 11

Alice lets out an exasperated gasp as she sits in the park under a tree as the sun scorches the Earth with its heat. The day her best friend is busy with her training with her siblings, something Alice is heavily jealous about.  
The little eight year old for her friend until she couldn't wait anymore, she stood from the ground and walked inside random hallway, her mind lost for words and concentration. She blinked several times as she watch formless outlines of blobs dance across the floors and down another hallway, she follows numbly.  
"Alice, wake up!" she years a shout from behind her, she snaps out of her daze and turn around as her best friend stood there with heavy concern.  
"What's wrong?"she asks softly, her words feeling empty to her true intent of curiosity.  
"Excuse me, miss? Where's Citrine?" they turn around to see a nervous young man glancing between the two whilst holding a datapad.  
"I am, are you looking for my dad?" The man shakes his head, pushing his thick rimmed glasses back in place. "No, he sent me here to retrieve you and your f-friend. I-I umm...right...please follow me little ladies" The girls' glance between themselves before after the strange new man to the office that holds Dr. Yuriev.  
Alice felt her stomach drop before the door, she wondered why she is coming back again? She has tests later today but not now? Could it be that reason? She surely hoped that whatever will happen, it won't cause her death or injury. Ever since the strange incubation of the mental dive that Dr. Yuriev had on her yesterday, she begin to notice his strange keen interest in trying new strange experiments on her.  
"Citrine, you may wait outside" her father states from the huge window, she left the room. "Miss Samarah, your father had written a letter and sent it addressed to me, without a letter inside for you, here is your letter for your coöperation child. You continue to obey and follow instructions as I believe for you the necessary testings. Now leave" he informs her passing her an envelope that Alice greedily snatched from his hands making him narrow his eyes at her. "Where are you manners, child? Were you raised in a backward planet?"  
She drops her shoulders and lowers her eyes to the floor, mustering the courage to mutter an apology. He hums before waving her away with a flick of her wrist, she gives him a bow and leaves the room quickly.  
She hugs the vanilla envelope tightly with tears in her eyes, "My daddy wrote me a letter!" she exclaims jumping up and down happily.  
Citrine chuckles at her friend's joy, "Let's read it in your room!"  
Alice laughs running off to her room with Citrine follow. "Last one there eats a sock!" She jokes.  
They ran to the room passing random people in the hallway, they arrived at the room and went in. As they took a seat on Alice's bed, they forgot about the challenge and open the envelope slowly.  
Alice's eyes watered quickly after she read the words, Citrine grabs the paper and lets out a heavy sigh reading aloud:  
"My dearest daughter,  
I have regretfully tell you that being on the front lines and running from the dangerous men that are out to find me, I had found occupation on a backward planet that is on neutral grounds to both sides of the war we are having.  
I apologize about all the sorrows I have put you through, all the years I came to know my colleague Dr. Yuriev when we were just little children. Over the years we worked together to form what we know today, and where you live.  
I had to leave the planet due to your mother's family, they are horrible people who will do anything in their power to cause great harm to you and use your powers horribly. Despite the hollow lies I told you about your master now, I released my authority over to him under several conditions.  
I respect that he will give for you as you lend your power to aid him in his conquests. My little Alice lost in the underground, once you become an adult you have your free will to go where ever you wish. My child takes care until I see you again one day, I hope.  
Love,  
Dad."

The tests later in the day for Alice made her cringe as the needles dug through her skin and the nano scanners access her blood. The metal clamp around her head, she wondered it was. After the first sequence, her blood in a vile.  
"What will you find, Dr.?"She asks the older blonde man, he glances over to silently.  
"I am checking your genetic structure in your blood cells in this vile" he states, holding up a vile before placing it in a machine.  
"Then what happens?" She inquires innocently, her own fascination brimming to the top of her eyes and face. "Aren't you the curious one?" he muses while continuing in the tests.  
"Well I wanna learn to do that one day, it looks so cool!" she chimes as she stares at him happily, he peers at her quietly analyzing her keen interest.

As the night progresses for Alice, she heads for her bedroom without any word. She changes into her night-gown and stare at the ceiling, falling in a deep slumber.  
Sometime in the early morning she found herself in the park where she first met Citrine. A tall creepy man with a bottle of beer in his hand lurk by the playground.  
She backed away from the man, he took notice of her quickly as she accidentally stepped on a stick causing it to break, making a loud crunch. "Hey little one, do you think it's pat your bedtime?" he says grinning drunkenly.  
She turns to run arround but her failure of creating the distance between and him lost, he pushed her to the ground and kneel about her. The nauseous stench of alcohol on his breath made her sick to her stomach.  
"No, get away!" she screams causing blood to trickle down her ears. The man laughs wickedly as he rips her dress up leaving red marks on her skin. She claws kicks and punches at him, he held her down with one hand.  
"Let me go now, you imbecile!" her words ripped through her throat sounding foreign.  
"No, shut it brat!" the rabid man roars at her, making her ears ring. She felt her dress ripped from her completely; her tears roll down her crimson painted skin. The man cackle more, he hiccup as he stared at her. "Oh, so n-nice. So y-young!"  
"Please, mister. L-leave me alone, let me go!" she begs weakly, he shook his head negatively.  
"No, sorry. I can;t do that honey. You're a rare find with such hellish eyes" he murmurs leaning down to her right ear.  
'oh god, please help me' she though, hoping that any god will help her in the moment, no matter the cost.  
The rancid raged beard face man fiddle with his belt buckle, she kicks him in the groin with the last of her force, before crawling away on her hands and knees as the man recovers from the blow to his pelvic region.  
She hears a snap and a loud exploding sound, a splash on the ground and the man collides with the dirty ground. She passes out without seeing the one who saved her, not even a word they said.


	13. Chapter 12

The tears ran down Alice's face as she woke up unsettling pain that ran through her body. Her neck, chest and legs ached, she wondered what happened. As she leans over to nurture her wounds, she gasps as her skin is swollen with welts.  
"How did that...?"  
She sits up from her bed room, remembering the night before. She cradles her throbbing head, everything around her spun in circles, every sound and smell made the aching worse and her stomach sick.  
"How are you feeling, miss?" Alice looks up to see a beautiful young woman with short two-tone hair, emerald-green eyes and fair skin.  
"Umm...who are you?" Alice barks, her skin crawling cautiously. She didn't know who this was and she didn't care for the woman anyways. The stranger made her tick with frustration and undying anger.  
She fakes a laugh, her ruby-red lips drawing any man to them. "I am your nurse, Yasmine. has directed me to help you in your well being and aide. I will be taking care of you from now on, okay sweetie?"  
Alice hisses narrowing her eyes at the offensive woman. "NO! I don't want you! I want My Dr. back! Damn it, you bitch!" she screams loud enough that her throat ached and closed up that she couldn't say another word. The doors open and several people scuffled inside to see what the commotion was, one of them was her caretaker.  
"I don't want her, I want you! She scares me!" Alice bellows childishly as she yanked and pulls the ivs from her arms, making some incisions grow inches longer.  
"Sedate her!" she hears before her vision goes red and she growls launching herself on the nurse, throwing her fist multiple times in her face. The nurse groans in agony, her nose breaks and her eye swollen shut. "I hate you! You ruined my life!" Alice's words once more were sounding more mature than her age.  
She's thrown against a wall her little bones cracking at impact."W-what..why do i hurt?" her eyes fade from the purple hue.  
Dr. Yuriev hums in thought once again before ordering his subordinates to transport her to the testing chambers.


	14. Chapter 13

When our dear little Alice woke she had a cast on her arm, laying in a bed bandaged up once again. Her abnormal healing stopped when crafted disgusting medicine that helped her not get painful migraines that created with a ton of blood loss. In her eyes, he was heaven-sent and not everyone would agree with her. The little one didn't understand the concept of good and evil despite the tag along in her mind.  
The sky full in clouds, covering the moon completely. Pure darkness outfit the eccentric bright lit cities, something that always dreamed of such beauty since she was six, two years ago.  
Alice rocks back and forth in her white bed, her mind wheeling a hundred a miles a minute, she thinks back when she was born and the simulation created a whole new phenomena inside her mind. Since those dreams she begun having, she started realizing things that makes her cringe.  
"Alice, are you in there? You've been in there all day!" Her friends' call from the other side of the door. She ignores them as she continued to stare at the wall before her mumbling incoherent words.  
'I told you child multiple times. I'm here to stay'  
"Who are you?" she whispers searching the room wildly.  
'I am you and you are me, a riddle I gave and an answer I seek. Can you get any stupid, I am making you smarter than any of these plethora of idiots' a mad cackle flows through her mind.  
She grips her head with one hand while growling simplistically. "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ARE NOT ME!" her voice rattles the door, floors and walls uncontrollably.  
'You're so weak, I was stronger than you at that age. Mother beat me worst than you, made me stay in comas for weeks, and father didn't do anything to help. You're not even supposed to be here, at this place and time!' the voice booms, making Alice wince.  
Once again the child fell unconscious as she cradled her head, hearing the foreign girl laugh maniacal. "Sleep you weak girl"  
When Alice woke in silence, she found herself in another room that  
examines the girl's metal state, one part of her brain had a darker shade and the outline of her skull translucent second shade. He wondered what it is, not once in all his years of life he met something so rare.  
He wondered where this child could be touched by an Gnosis and survive by a being of U-DO? He smirked as he begin making mental plans to collect this foreign power. This and his children's anti-Udo abilities will make his goals of becoming a God come true.  
"Alice, Alice. Do you hear me?" she hears distant noises in her mind, she ignores the noises and watches at her environment change from darkness into a beautiful landscape of forests, a lake, and bench far from a little cottage. She heads for the bench and takes a seat.  
Nothing disturbed her peace. The wind blows on her cheeks, kissing her with affection she misses so much from her grand parents and father. She wondered what it would be like if her mother never chose the life she did and harmed her.  
In the outside world, far from the institute holds a woman passing the front gates, her identification cards passing the inspection. She holds in a laugh and heads for the tall buildings in the distant, "Soo my dear, I will find you and you will regret leaving with your father and staying here" Her friend in front of her, guiding her the way to find her daughter, she had to do so many favors to get here and she enjoyed every one of them.

Alice's mother cackle as she had a friend sneak her into the institute, not once alarming the staff. She couldn't care about how careless these men and women were. All she want is her daughter, alive and in her possession. Whatever her husband told these people, they tell lies and spite her failures fuels Trishanna's hatred for her weak child.  
Trishanna found her daughter in a large chamber with the man she always crushed on, the man never did acknowledge her affection or interest, not even a nod in her way when she went with her husband here on a few business trips.  
She holds in the aggressive snarls as she watches type in the console watching the screen, she hated him for finding something useful with her. If it wasn't for her husband taking her daughter and giving her to Yuriev, she would have done it and been laid by the gorgeous man she finds so sexually arousing.

Alice's eyes snap open, shining ferociously in hues of red and purple. "The same when my baby was born. No this fucking child will regret being born" she sneers sneaking in the doors and stopped before Dmitri Yuriev with a gun to his head, "Stop the procedure and take me to her now" his eyes rose in mild shock before narrowing in a harsh glare.  
"So you make it, Trishanna. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Still wasting your brain cells?"  
She gasped at him horrified, "Excuse me, you're the one that rejected me so I had Vergil!" She says snarky, her eyebrows crunching together as her glare narrows even more.  
"You haven't changed, you know that" he remarks, ignoring her anger and do as she says.  
They stand before Alice's sleep pod and it opens up, she lets out a gasp as she wakes from her slumber. "Where am I?" she questions, staring up at her master with doll-like eyes.  
Her mother glares at her daughter, vile stomach fluid climbs that back of her throat threatening to escape her lips. "Little wench thought she would have escaped me"  
Alice yanked from the pod and hits the ground, making a little moan as her face plants on the hard flooring. "Why did you ever hurt me mother?" she chokes out.  
"You touched by unholy creatures of the void and yet you live, you nearly took my life and I could have been with this man!" Trishanna rants, her own hate escaping her bottled cage in her heart.  
Alice's eyes glow before snapping completely to purple, she stands up like a marionette under control. "Mother...you...treated me...so harshly and made me feel pain." Alice raises her hands and brush her long hair back from her face, before tying in a ponytail, revealing the side of her chin and cheek covered in deep healed scars that looked like old whip marks.  
"You've used me and abused me, but you will not destroy me! Alice screams at her mother, her eyes glowing purple with specks of green and red in it. The untamed inner spirit grins madly at her mother, "Mother, here you are attempting to kill me yet you don;t understand I am a weapon for my master! Don't you understand that I create my path one day and you there to...find me...to hurt me...like all those days you have. Yet here you are wondering why I speak with mentality an adult, you have clue how much I sacrificed to find myself here. The mental links and spirituality high waves was so difficult"  
The mother backs away as the daughter stepped towards her, the shadows under her vanished. The mother felt her skin tingle horrified her deeply, something in the darkest part of her mind she cried.  
"You can't...who are you?"  
Alice tilts her head at the absurd question of her mother before turning to her master, her eyes full of obedience. "Do you want her dead master?" she asks void of any emotion.  
"Proof your worth and kill her, child. Show me you are reliable forever" He orders while signaling his soldiers to stop from proceeding, the mother drops her gun and bee lines for her daughter.  
"You were to die, you're not even alive! You dead little cunt!" Trishanna screamed heartlessly at her child, every word void from any emotion but hate. She wanted be free of this vermin before leaving this planet with her stomach full of seed by the man she only loved and that's Dr. Yuriev. She hated everything else.  
"When I win, you will be mine, Yuriev" she says determined, not even glancing back at the annoyed man. He didn't care about this little insect when he had bigger plans to conquer all with his goal.  
Alice hits the floor, her hands glowing uncharacteristically with blood-red aura that circles around her mother, the breath of hers took from the mother's lunges, strangling her from breathing. "You should die instead mother, didn't this fight end a little shorter than it should? Oh wait, you shouldn't have tried attacking somebody with powers like mine?"  
Trishanna shuts her eyes for one last time, "Fuck all of you" she breathed one last time before finally dying.  
"Good riddance" Alice states, collapsing on the floor with her eyes shutting. Dr. Yuriev shook his head while walking over to the little girl and crouch down, he placed his hand on her head and petted it like a dog. "Good girl, obeying your master"


	15. Chapter 14

Alice dreamed more since coming to the strange institute, she wondered what made the dreams become so real and fulfilling.  
 **~~DREAM**  
Alice's surrounded by flames and fires. It went away when she was next to a girl with brown hair, blue eyes outlined by glasses. They were on some massive ship heading somewhere disclosed.  
"Where are we going?" She asks the girl. The other girl turns to face her with a small smile gracing her face. "Yes, you'll see soon Alice"  
The girl winks at Alice, making her chuckle nervously as if they were friends for a long time. Alice lets out a long sigh and nods her head, "...umm yeah"  
The room disappears shadowing a new area that is a blank white room with one door against the wall across from her. The door opens revealing a familiar figure that makes Alice burst with happiness.  
"Nephilim!" she exclaims with a true grin blessing her small face.  
Nephilim smiles sadly, her angelic features making Alice calm and her inner side quiet. "I am so upset that you have faced such cruelty, my little angel. You came in this world with pain, with little love and joy. Your fate will be long and changing as the other woman came in contact with you...My child, please keep your heart filled with light. The unruly road your mother made...she...I cannot say. I'm sorry, but please take care of yourself. You need to wake up now"  
Alice's in awe of the multitude of words that Nephilim spoke in a long sentence, it made her feel tranquility yet it questioned the girl's true intentions. A bright flash overcomes Alice's sight.

~~END OF DREAM~~~  
Alice sat up from her bed with sweat sticking to her skin and hair, she lets out a heavy sigh and went to take a shower. The room was empty, everything made her feel uneasy. After the shower, she ventured outside to witness Albedo bang his head against a tree, a grave dug beneath his feet, several other surround it.  
"Albedo...what's wrong? Are you okay?" Alice asks, taking slow steps over to him.  
He continues to export his anger into the tree, ignoring Alice's concern. "ALBEDO!" She screams gripping his arms and yanking him around, he stares at her with wide eyes before breaking down in tears.  
"These graves...they all will die. Everyone of them will leave me alone...would you leave me when you die?" he asks her, leaving a haunting feeling in her chest.  
"Alby...I..no...why are..I promise to never leave you here. I p-promise" she whispers placing her hand from her heart to his chest where it would lay. "My friend, I stay with you forever. I won't leave you, but If I do...try to find a way to save me..Okay?" she whispers out, feeling her own tears threatening to escape.  
He grips her shoulders tightly, his nails digging in her pale flesh. "You would die? ANd leave me?! Everybody does! I have to dig for you now...leave me...you mortal girl" he pushes her away.  
She backs away slowly, her tears falling to the floor. "Alby...I love you as my brother..I..Im sorry" she chokes out, her heart tearing in two. He glances over his shoulder to her wordless.  
She runs from him as she cries loudly, pushing past Citrine. She follows her friend worried, for once she had time to see her dear friend and this day worse. She opens the door and heads over to Alice, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you all aging and yet I look the same?"  
Citrine shakes her head, "I don't know, Alice. There's something strange about us all, we are special. The dominant species"  
Alice shakes her head, "I...wow"


End file.
